Biondetta Shiroyama
Summary Biondetta Shiroyama is an ace summoner from Freedom with 920 Awards and, like Kyousuke, one of the survivors of the Fifteen Siblings Project. Known as Liar Cat (仇染め （ライアーキャット）''Kyū-zome (Raiā Kyatto), lit. "Revenge Dyed"), Biondetta is an unusual summoner who binds a contract with her client and thoroughly supports their revenge. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' '''9-C' Name: Biondetta Shiroyama, Liar Cat, Cheshire Cat Origin: The Unexplored Summon://Blood Sign Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Summoner Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Magic, Summoning, skilled staff user, skilled gun user, skilled at using explosives, can intimidate animals with her presence, can sense hostility, can mind control females with 10-25 years of age via Girl's Backdoor, invulnerability to conventional weapons and pure physical damage when protected by her protective circle, minor resistance to charisma-based techniques, poisons, and other chemicals, can exorcise ghosts via Incense Grenades Attack Potency: Street level (Equally matched with Kyousuke, can easily kill a human with her bare hands) Speed: Peak Human with Superhuman reactions (Equally matched with Kyousuke) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level, Solar System level, possibly Galaxy level with protective circle (The circle can barely protect a summoner from the White Queen's casual weapon attacks, but she can easily pierce it if she wants to; Can protect the summoner from the attacks of other Unexplored-class material) Stamina: High, equally matched with Kyousuke, had high stamina even as a child as she was capable of climbing a 500m ladder and hold her breath underwater for 15 minutes Range: Extended melee range with staff, likely tens of meters with incense grenades Standard Equipment: Blood-Sign, several incense grenades, fake back teeth. For a time Biondetta carried with her a Girl's Backdoor Standard Partner: Kuina Murasame (Initially), small white snake (Currently) Intelligence: High, she's an ace summoner with years of experience in the field and one of the survivors of the Fifteen Siblings Project like Kyousuke. Managed to trick and manipulate several Government officials and is comparable to Kyousuke as a summoner Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, each Artificial Sacred Ground only lasts a maximum of 10 minutes, incense grenades don't work on unmanned weapons, Girl's Backdoor only works on females of a particular age group and can only control three people at the same time Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic:' Humans can't achieve powerful magic on their own. The most they can do is use magic to create and put together a Blood-Sign, the staff used by summoners, or to establish and break their contract with a vessel. **'Summoning:' Humans have devised and put together a summoning system that allows them to call upon the gods and other beings from myth with a 100% accuracy rate. Summoners freely fight by calling in Materials, the residents of other worlds, from completely foreign places and making them possess their vessel. **'Protective Circle:' Summoners are guarded by a protective circle made from the Material's power for the duration of the battle. With modern summoning ceremonies, the top priority while using a Material’s power is to prevent the summoned monster from interfering with the ceremony. The circle’s effects can be divided into two major categories: stopping all external elements and preventing the summoner from collapsing mid-ceremony due to internal elements such as lifespan or illness. (i.e. in the unlikely event that the protective circle was pierced from outside, the summoner would not die. It could happen the instant the circle was released, though.) As with Materials, conventional weapons and normal physical attacks are useless against the protective circle. *'Blood-Sign:' When she's not using it, Biondetta's Blood Sign looks like a silver pipe folded in two, wrapped with a red leather belt, and given a handle near the middle. When assembled it becomes a single long rod engraved with an ivy pattern. Biondetta's Blood Sign can be used like a sniper rifle to shoot a 7.62mm rifle bullet. Since the Blood Sign is not an actual rifle, Biondetta had to replace most of the bones in her right arm with artificial bones to help her handle the recoil. Biondetta also knows how to use a regular sniper rifle. *'Fake Teeth:' Biondetta has replaced all her natural teeth. One of her fake teeth is used as a wireless trigger for her Incense Grenades, and a second is used to cause a magnesium reaction to blind her opponent for a short period of time to create an opening. *'Animal Intimidation:' High-level summoners like Biondetta who have started to reach a higher stage exude a presence that intimidates dangerous animals such as lions, keeping them away. *'Sixth Sense:' Biondetta is able to sense hostility, even while asleep. *'Girl's Backdoor:' A tool created by Biondetta. Taking the shape of a black glove, it allows the user to control women through the hair of the White Queen. The glove sends the White Queen’s hair into the user's body to connect their soul to hers and borrow a portion of her authority. Simply put, it is used to become one with the Queen to borrow that authority. It obtains obedience through fear. **'Targeting:' The target is set by wearing the glove and pointing at the target’s face or head. When Girl's Backdoor is activated several red threads shoot out of the glove. The ends of the threads contain thick phantom blades resembling bear traps or a human hand and they tear into the victim' arms, legs, and torso one after another. Only the victim and the user can see and hear the threads, and the victim can't speak out or move despite the intense pain they feel. **'Inputting Orders:' Girl’s Backdoor works by inputting data. The target is controlled with tree-style settings that provide a flowchart of what to do when certain things do or do not occur. When inputting the data, the user can move the fingers of the glove to display a keyboard interface in empty air, though simple commands can be given by simply ordering the victim, such as telling her to "Get lost" or "Shut up". The flowchart can also be formed as a combination of movements: run, jump, land, etc. When putting together the flowchart, there is no need to start from scratch and mention every little movement of the target’s fingers. The user can draw on and use the target’s skills and knowledge. For example, telling a chef to cook a meal or telling a safe keeper to open the lock. **'Limitations:' Girl’s Backdoor can control up to three people at once. If the user attempts to control a fourth or more, their existing stock will be released in the order at which they were initially controlled. Girl’s Backdoor can only control girls and young women between the ages of 10 and 25. There are three ways for someone controlled by Girl’s Backdoor to be released: the user announcing that they are released, the user attempting to control a fourth person, or the controlled person being knocked unconscious. When someone controlled by Girl’s Backdoor is released, they lose their memories of being controlled. The control can be spread to a third party from a woman already being controlled, creating a chain. Releasing a member of a chain will also release any woman controlled by her. * White Snake: A small albino snake vessel obtained by Biondetta after making a contract with Kyousuke. Though the snake is from a non-venomous species, Biondetta has replaced its fangs with artificial ones that allow it to inject its target with whatever poison or chemical Biondetta needs, for example, a super rare venom that can knock out a grown man in seconds and the antidote for said venom. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Blood Sign Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Staff Users Category:Gun Users Category:Snipers Category:Summoners Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Tier 9